Talk:List of Digimon World Re:Digitize chapters
Some stuff to deal with Okay, some things we need to deal with: *The chapters of first RD manga are in RDE's first volume, meaning they are also counted as RDE chapters, specially taking into account that the chapters are renumbered in the volumes, while the magazines keep the old numbering. In other words, every chapter has two numbers. *Second, volume 1 gives different titles to the old RD chapters. The things we assumed were the chapters are positioned similarly to the slogan of RDE's first chapter, which could mean they are supposed to be slogans rather than titles. Since the chapters were also collected in the World Contact Guide book, can we find scans of the book to see how the chapters were called in the index page? If we can't find scans, we can find someone who has bought the book and ask them. As a last resource, one of us could buy a copy online. But, for the time, what do we do? *Third. The two chapters of the RD manga appear to be in continuity with both the game and Encode, which aren't in continuity with each other. RD manga was advertised as a prologue to the game, and the last page has a "continues on the PSP" message, while Encode has it included in the first volume, and has references to its events. How do we deal with this when writing the character synopsis? Do we summarize the RD manga and then put a message saying "this info is valid for both the game and Encode continuities" and then put both versions in different headers? Or do we already start with these different headers and have the same info posted twice in the page (which we could transclude from a "name/Manga" page)? 15:42, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :For the numbering, if the Encode issues are still being released as if Volume Ch. 3 is Encode Ch. 1, then we should stick to the issue numbering and note the difference on the volume/chapter pages, in their notes. :For the titles, we can put up a note for now that the titles are tentative, and change them based on the Encode volume chapter titles (latest release) once we get a copy of them. If I can get to Chicago anytime soon, I'll try to run by Mitsuwa and see if they have a copy. :The RD manga was released as its own series, so I would either (1) have a separate section for each RD, PSP, Decode, and Encode continuity, with a note at the top of the latter three stating that they follow on from RD OR simply include the synopses from RD at the beginning of the PSP, Decode, and Encode continuity sections, storylinking it as usual. Basically, a question of whether we leave more work for the reader piecing together the continuities, or make the page more organized and easy to find the info from a specific release. Personally...I kinda prefer #1, since we're not duplicating info, and it is easier applied to other character with branching continuities due to VG. 23:14, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::We don't need to buy the volume. A guy in a Japanese blog and some in Baidu took a photo of the index page. We have the latest titles and they are currently red links in the page. What I think we need is the [http://www.amazon.com/Digimon-World-Re-Digitize-Contact/dp/4087796361 Digimon World Re:Digitize: World Contact Guide] to see how the book calls the chapters, so that we know whether or not the things we were using as titles we actually titles or just slogans. Since you're going to see at Mitsuwa, try to see if they also have the [http://www.amazon.com/Digimon-World-Re-Digitize-4087796604/dp/B00GT77NMG Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode: New World Navigator], there may be useful info there. ::Do we really need to split PSP and Decode? I don't know how much difference there is between each of them, but I was thinking of using the canon template for the Decode-only info, or else we would probably a lot of repetition. 01:25, February 6, 2014 (UTC)/23:45, February 5, 2014 (Brasília, summer time) :::That works too. I'll keep my out for Digimon stuff, but...although they had Next and Xros Wars once upon a time, I've asked my sister to keep her eyes out the last three times she went on a school trip there, and got nothing. 03:33, February 6, 2014 (UTC)